Sólo mía
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué era ese nuevo sentimiento que se instalaba en el pecho de Shiki al saber que Rebecca había sido secuestrada? Lo desconocía totalmente pero todos entenderían algo a partir de ahora. Nadie tocaría a la amiga del Rey Demonio.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Realmente lamentó no haber escrito sobre este manga pero había estado ocupada escribiendo sobre otras categorías y esforzandome a escribir mejor que realmente había olvidado muchas cosas. Esto me surgió cuando estaba leyendo el manga. Fue como de, Shiki estaba muy angustiado por rescatar a Rebecca así que tendría que existir algo más que le diera la razón por la cual la busca desesperadamente.**

 **Y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. Obviamente habló sobre la incursión de los nuevos personajes que aparecen. Espero realmente que les guste.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis** **historias**.

* * *

¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que invadía su pecho?

Realmente lo desconocía. Sabía muy poco de los sentimientos en los humanos, sabía y tenía muy bien entendido que era un humano pero estar conviviendo con su familia de metal, estos no podían expresarle con tanta libertad aquellos sentimientos que ahora podía sentir.

Convivir con Rebecca, era realmente algo nuevo. Nunca había convivido con otro humano y que ella le tuviera tanta paciencia como para explicarle como funciona cada cosa, como es que los humanos suelen comportarse. Le gustaba prestar atención, le gustaba escucharla hablar aunque al final olvidaba lo que decía y actuaba por puro instinto pero sabía que eso alegraba a la chica. La escuchaba reír y la veía sonrojarse porque no podia soportar las carcajadas que solía soltar.

Rebecca era una chica linda de grandes atributos, de enormes y expresivos ojos, y para que negarlo, de una admirable fortaleza como de vez en cuando le tenía miedo cuando la chica se enojaba. Sin duda, seguirla y estar a su lado, se convirtió en algo importante. Había sentido la soledad, sabía que Rebecca también sintió la soledad, así que sabía muy bien sobre estar con alguien a quien puedas sonreír y puedas contar con él o ella.

Su abuelo le había enseñado muy bien. Le gustaba sentir su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho cuando está le sonreía, le gustaba verla comer y disfrutar la vida como si no existiera un mañana. Le gustaba espiarla pero sólo para saber si se encontraba bien, incluso, verla dormir era su actividad favorita antes de irse a su propio cuarto a irse a dormir.

Al lado de Rebecca, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas. Le gustaba saber que ella estaría a su lado para mostrarle los misterios de la vida y del espacio donde navegaban.

Pero...

 _ **-Se han llevado a Rebecca**_

Escuchar esas palabras de Happy, provocó que su tiempo se detuviera. Provocó que aquel sentimiento conocido como enojo se formará en su pecho y quisiera aplastar a todo aquel que se la llevo. Sin dudar, navegar en Eden's Zero y encontrarla, sería su principal prioridad.

 **-¿Esta bien maestro?** -Pregunto Pino.

 **-Rebecca necesita mi ayuda**

 **-Ella estará bien** -Animaba Pino. **\- No se enoje de más maestro** -Sonrió. **\- Sólo tiene que pensar en la sonrisa que tendrá cuando la rescates**

 **-¿Qué es lo que siento en el pecho?** -Shiki subió su mano a su pecho.

 **-Tu ritmo cardíaco se aceleró** -Analizaba el pequeño robot.- **¿Pensaste en Rebecca y te aceleró el corazón?** -Una carita de burla apareció en el pequeño. **\- ¿Acaso te gusta Rebecca?**

 **-¡No es cierto!**

 **-¿Tienes calentura maestro?**

Witchi miraba en silencio a su maestro. Analizaba su actitud, analizaba las palabras del mismo. Sonrió antes de seguir navegando, su misión como escudo de la nave tendría que ser primordial para rescatar a la amiga de Shiki. Sabía a lo que su joven maestro sentía, el quería proteger a su primer familia, el quería proteger a esa chiquilla que le había sonreído y cautivado su corazón. Los sentimientos humanos eran realmente maravillosos.

Una vez que bajaron de la nave con la misión de rescatarla. Ella tuvo que sonreír más, le había pedido a Pino que no perdiera de vista a Shiki y que le ayudará a no perder el control sobre si mismo si lo que encontraba no le gustaba.

 **-El corazón no hay quien se le mande** -Habló. **\- Mi rey demonio, tu encontraste a ese especial a quien proteger** -Sonrió. **\- Tú abuelo estaría más que feliz**

Miro las estrellas. No podía hacer nada mas que quedarse y proteger la nave como todo ese tiempo había estado haciendo. Sin duda, muchas aventuras le esperarian a ese joven rey demonio. Muchos sentimientos por cuales descubrir y muchas sonrisas que le gustaría grabar.

 **-¡Shiki!**

Gritaba Rebecca de alegría cuando vio al mismo rescatarla. Nunca se había sentido más feliz que ese momento. Shiki enfurecia, había prometido que aplastaria a todo aquel que le haga daño. Y al escucharla gritar, hizo que su sangre se calentara. Miraba a esa cosa con tentáculos burlarse, esa cosa o criatura había cometido el mayor de los pecados. Tocarla.

Tres simples palabras tenía en mente.

 _"Ella es mía..."_

Incluso si eso significará proteger a Rebecca de si mismo, nadie más la tocaría y le borraria esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro. Jamás.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Este fanfic participa en mi pequeño evento especial, es más decembrino así que, tengo que subir aquellos fanfics que están guardados. No se preocupen, muy pronto verán más capítulos de esta como de demás categorías que tengo escritas.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 2 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
